Storms are responsible for a great deal of property damage, and, more importantly, injury and loss of life. This is due in part to the ability of storms to suddenly occur without much warning. While radar has proven to be a good way of locating and tracking storms, radar weather reporting relies on electronic media to generate and receive the weather report. Often, those in storm zones find themselves without the electricity required to power television and radios, and thus are unable to benefit from information about an impending or ongoing storm. Thus, there is a need for a quick and simple way to identify the location of a storm, especially extreme or severe weather events such as tornados, electrical storms and the like. The present invention addresses this need.